


Depredador II

by LadyPando18



Category: The Predator (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPando18/pseuds/LadyPando18
Summary: Luego de que Edwin le dio a luz y murió. Predator cuido a su pequeño, pequeño que tendría como misión.. Encontrar un compañero y salvar a la tierra.Depredador x McKenna
Relationships: Predator/Human, Quinn McKenna/Yautja
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Parte 1

Había logrado escapar. Introdujo las coordenadas de la tierra. Volteo a ver la pequeña caja negra. Debía encontrar, tenía que encontrar alguien que le ayudara.

El llegar a la tierra fue algo caóticos, algunos hombres armados lo atacaron y estuvo aturdido. Estaba tan cansado... Que simplemente cayo inconsciente cuando mato al último humano.

*******------******-------********------******

— ¿Están de jodas? ¿Un humano cogió con un alíen? - Preguntó la Dra. Casey. 

Aún seguía alucinada desde que la llamaron para examinar a raza extraterrestre, a la sus compañeros habían llamado Depredador. Y más aún alucinó cuando luego de ciertas prueba pudo ver como tenía ADN humano, era tan...

No pudo seguir cavilando, el depredador había despertado y estaba en ataque. Pudo ver como iba despedazando uno a uno a sus colegas y simplemente hizo lo que cualquier persona asustada haría.

Se acurrucó en un rincón en forma de rendición, Depredador simplemente paso de ella, tomo con humildad su rendición. 

***********-------********--------********----------*********  
McKenna cruzo mirada con la criatura y su cuerpo se paralizo.

Estaba ahí, ese bicho raro que mato a su escuadrón, estaba ahí, viendole y esta a seguro que sabía que él había sido el que le robo parte de su armadura y armas, debía huir... Le iba matar, le iba a matar como a sus compañeros.

Vio al alíen ir en su dirección, para su buena suerte un helicóptero empezó a disparar y el tuvo el tiempo suficiente para escapar. Debía huir rápido y buscar las pertenencia de esa criatura.

***********----------**********----------***********

Ese rubio humano era el que se había quedado con sus cosas, le había visto cuando hizo el aterrizaje forzado y pudo ver la culpa en sus ojos.

Debía encontrar su casco antes de que el cazador llegara o la tierra sería destruida. En su casco estaba las coordenada de su nave... Necesita la armadura... Urgente. El no dejaría que el planeta de uno de sus padres fuera destruido. Ya había perdido todo.. Este planeta, era su esperanza.

************---------***********-----------********* 

Cuando llego buscando el paquete que había enviado al correo, casi siente su corazón detenerse. Al haber estado tanto tiempo de misión, su correo se había llenado y habían optado por enviar la caja a su casa... Estaba separándose de su esposa, pero seguía su dirección vigente en el correo y...

— Fuck. - debía apurarse... Su hijo, si esa bestia llegaba antes que él..

**********----------***********------------***********

Cuando llego a su casa era tarde, la caja había sido abierta y no estaba ni el casco ni el brazalete. 

Seguro su hijo se lo había llevado al colegio.

**********--------------*************-------------***********

— Entrega lo que robaste. Ladrón. - Depredador habló con su voz robótica mientras estampaba a McKenna contra una de las paredes del colegio.

Había sido fácil rastrearlo por su olor.

— No.. Yo... No sé, dónde están. - Dijo con dificultad. Depredador le apretó la garganta con más fuerza - Digo la verdad, mi hijo, él..

McKenna vio el momento exacto en el que depredador subió sus defensa y de estar estampado contra la pared, paso a estar tras su espalda. No entendía la posición defensiva sino hasta que vio a otro depredador muchísimo más grande que el que le estaba protegiendo.

— Cazador... - gruño.

Ambos depredadores empezaron una ardua batalla, McKenna no sabía como podría ayudarle y fue cuando vio a su hijo llegar por las escaleras. Tenía el casco y el brazalete.

Debía entregarlo, debía entregarlo e irse. Al menos sabía que el depredador que le siguió, no era tan malo.

Aprovechó que el más grande había elevado un par de metro y le lanzo sus pertenencia.

Solo eso.. Sólo debía entregar e irse... Tarde. El Cazador se había llevado al pequeño Rory.

Golpeo con fuerza la pared más cercana. Estaba frustrado, aún cuando fuese el mejor y francotirador de todo USA, estas eran fuerzas que lo sobrepasaban.

Vio al otro depredador ajustar su armadura.

— Tú... debes ayudarme a recuperar a mi hijo - le dijo de forma seria.

El depredador volteo a verle, y por unos segundos solo le vio mover las especie de tenazas que tenía en su rostro mientras parecía evaluarlo.

De todos los Humanos con los que se había topado este parecía adecuarse como el mejor prospecto. No cualquiera le hace frente a una criatura que obviamente podría vencerse en dos segundos.

Sí. Había encontrado al indicado para portar la armadura que protegería a la tierra y... Quién se volvería parte de él. El lazo que lo uniría a la tierra. 

— Bien. - fue lo único que le respondió al humano.

El plan estaba trazado: Rescatar al hijo de su humano, buscar su nave, tomar la armadura, y follarse al humano para convertirlo en parte de él y salvar la tierra.

Conti?


	2. 2

Parte 2

Luego de dejar los puntos claro, de que debían salvar a Rory, Mckenna se robo una casa rodante.

Debía ser un vehículo grande dónde pudiera viajar con este extraterrestre.

Llevaba al menos unos veinte minutos conduciendo y el ambiente se sentía algo tenso, aún cuando la criatura había tomado asiento en un sofá al fondo de la casa.

McKenna de aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de su compañero.

— ¿Y... No puedes comunicarte con tu amigo alienígena para que se vaya de acá y no nos mate? - pregunto.

La pregunta quedó en el aire por unos cuantos segundos, el humano escucho como hacía unos ruidos extraño el depredador, como un ronroneo antes de escuchar responderle.

— Él nunca hablaría conmigo... Soy híbrido, ese cazador viene a matarme.

— Ehh... ¿Híbrido?... Y si solo viene por ti, deberías irte.

— No es tan fácil humano... Yo soy un híbrido, porque soy mitad Yautja y Humano, por eso soy un rechazado para los Yautja... Me quieren matar a mi y destruir la tierra.

— Qué...? Tú.. ¿Pero cómo? Un humano y un alienígena es... Aberrante.

Depredador guardo silencio y se relajó.. Era mucha información para el humano.

Mckenna estuvo manejando por largas horas, siguiendo la ruta que el depredador le había dado para llegar a su nave, dónde decía tener el arma perfecta para salvar la tierra.

Después de esa conversación simplemente no había podido sacar de su mente el hecho de que esta criatura era parte humana, y podía certificarlo, se expresaba como un humano, aún cuando su exterior era diferente. 

Volvió a inspeccionarle por el retrovisor, pero seguía en el mismo sitio. De pronto el depredador subió la vista y conectaron por el espejo. Mckenna no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir su corazón latir.

Pero que rayo le estaba pasando... ¿Se estaba contagiando de algún virus gay alienígena? 

A medida que avanzaba el reloj, Mckenna se empezaba a sentir más y más caliente, no entendia que le estaba pasando... Pero en su cuerpo se había instalando una gran erección y lo sentía mas sensible que nunca. 

Se sorprendió del gemido que salió de él y vio como el depredador se levantaba del asiento... ¿Iba a matarle?

— Yo.. Yo... Lo siento, no sé, no sé que me pasa...

— Estas respondiendo a mis feromonas. Esta bien, eres un compañero aceptable para mí, y respondiste rápido. Debemos formalizar el lazo... Para al llegar a la nave, no haya problema al usar la armadura.

— ¿Qué?

— Vamos a follar.

Mckenna no podía creer lo que este bicho le estaba diciendo él no... Simplemente... ¿Por qué sentía que su cuerpo había elevado aun más la temperatura? No debería sentirse tan excitado por pensar en joder con el alíen.. debería estar aterrado.

Y aún así, tomo la mano que le tendía el depredador. Fue guiado al sofá. Esto se sentía como si fuese un adolescente que se escapo del baile de graduación para tener sexo en el auto de su novio. Se sonrojó más aún.

— No tengas miedo... Tu cuerpo me acepta por completo. Los Yautja segregamos un tipo de feromonas para atraer a potentes candidatos para enlazarnos, solo los mas acto responden a el, al tener ADN humano, mis feromonas también funcionan en ustedes, para ti soy el mejor compañero, mi fuerza equivale a unos 50 Hombres, mis sentidos son mucho mejor... Aún cuando para los Yautja soy débil, entre humano soy un prime y tú sobre sales del humano promedio.

El humano quizás había entendió la mitad de lo todo lo que había dicho el depredador... Pero es que estaba demasiado sensible y no ayudaba sentir como iba desvistiendole a medida que hablaba... Su voz que al principio se le hizo rara, de pronto se le hizo muy caliente... Al igual que el ronroneo... Mckenna se sentía como en una nube y no debería, debería estar buscando a su hijo.. Y no pensando en que un puto marciano le metiera la verga por el culo.

Predator le puso en cuatro contra el sofá, y el solo pudo gemir al sentir las manos del otro pasearse por su trasero... Le sintió tantear su entrada y no pudo evitar temblar.

Volteo el rostro para ver lo que estaba haciendo el depredador y vio como este movía su cabeza como si estuviese pensando sus próximo movimientos. Le vio tomar su propio miembro al alíen y cerrar los ojos al masturbarse... Así que él también estaba excitado, eso hizo sonreír a Mckenna.. Eran unos malditos calientes, ahora mismo podría ser el fin del mundo y el solo quería sentir la verga del depredador.

El otro le mostró su mano. Y el humano no pareció entender hasta que escucho decirle.

— Lubricante..

No pudo evitar sonreír.. Al saber que el otro quería hacerlo bien, se estaba esforzando. Le sintió jugar con su ano, le abrió con maestría y su cuerpo respondió como si fuese lo más correcto en el mundo. Nunca se había sentido así... Tan pleno.

La verga del depredador se enterró en él y no pudo evitar gritar de placer, era... Simplemente magnífico, tan... Lleno y húmedo. No paraba de gemir con cada embestida. Para cuando llego el orgasmo aún lo sentía bombear, no fue unos minutos después que le sintió derramarse dentro de él. Abundante y perfecto.

No pudo evitar un gemido al sentirle salirse. 

— Vaya... Eso fue... Wooow - grito al sentir un ardor en su nalga, le había quemado con su uña una fina línea en una de sus nalgas. - PERO que demonios te pasa!!!

— Mío. - fue lo único que dijo. Para acto seguido tomar el volante.

— Heeey! No sabemos manejar este vehículo!

— Autodidacta. Descansada... Que en pocas horas debemos salvar este planeta..

Mckenna sonrió... Este animal... Era un presumido, pensó antes de caer dormido.


End file.
